daniel_tigers_neighborhood_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Family Trip (Version 2)
Daniel Tiger and his family are packing their bags in preparation for a trip to visit Grandpere. They board the Trolley and say goodbye to their friends and neighbors as they pass by but Miss Elaina tries to stop them and she manages to board the Trolley with the powers of the force but falls off, the tigers then take off leaving her behind angered she searches for a way to see Grandpere she then grabs a blaster from nearby and shoots at the Trolley but it gets away. Mom Tiger shares a map with Daniel which shows the many things they'll see on the way to Grandpere's but Miss Elaina must find a way to reach where the Tigers are in order to restore the balance to become a Jedi. Entering the tunnel, Daniel and his family listen to the echo of their voices. Dad Tiger suggests that they play "tiger spy" and name all of the new things that they see Miss Elaina is still trapped in the Neighborhood of Make Believe she gets help from Teacher Harriet who discovers that Jodi Platypus would have to get her to them. The twisty road creates fun for the Tigers before they start to notice many animals near the trolley track sending an alert that a mysterious figure has appeared from the shadows sending them speeding away. When Daniel needs to go potty, the Tigers stop at the Dinosaur Playground to take a break. Daniel and Margaret each take a turn on the dinosaur slide the mysterious figure shows up only turning out to be Jodi Platypus she manages to help the Tiger family realizing that the animals were sent by Miss Elaina the tigers decide to befriend the little platypus. As they leave the playground, the picture Daniel planned to give Grandpere falls from the Trolley Jodi picks it up and carries it back to Miss Elaina realizing that she needed Jodi to get her to them, Jodi flies her in a Naboo yacht that once belonged to Palpatine. To pass the time on the Trolley, Daniel plays a game with Margaret asking her to point out various parts of her face. Daniel becomes frustrated when Margaret wants to continue playing and he does not. Passing through the butterfly garden, the Tigers stop and walk through the garden to see the many butterflies around them. Daniel make-believes that he and Margaret are butterflies. Finally, the Tigers reach their destination -- Grandpere's house. Daniel tells him about the trip but is disappointed to find that his picture for Grandpere is missing. Grandpere gladly accepts a "great big Daniel hug" in place of the picture finally Miss Elaina and Jodi reach Grandpere's house returning the picture Jodi discovers a box containing a kyber crystal she discovers that Margaret Tiger is actually their sister. Everyone goes to the back yard where Grandpere has prepared a special dinner and campfire for them to enjoy before bed. Daniel Tiger wakes up at Grandpere's house and talks with Mom Tiger about the difference between sleeping at home and sleeping at Grandpere's, Miss Elaina looks on as she reunites with her friends both hers and Jodi's families were actually killed by the Sith so the Tigers decide to adopt them. As he gets dressed, he remembers that his clothes are not in the drawers but rather in his suitcase. The Tigers, Miss Elaina, and Jodi go outside for a breakfast of oatmeal and fresh blueberries. Grandpere tells Daniel they are going on a treasure hunt on Tiger Island. With everyone aboard Grandpere's boat, they set sail for Tiger Island where Daniel and Grandpere uses a map to find the secret treasure. While they search, Daniel make-believes that a tree is his house. Soon Daniel finds the hidden treasure -- a small chest with a toy boat inside. On the last day of the family's trip, Daniel Tiger wakes up early to spend some special time with Grandpere. Boarding Grandpere's boat, they take a morning trip to a waterfall where they watch the sun rise over the water. Daniel and Grandpere enjoy oatmeal and blueberries on the boat as Daniel make-believes that he is sliding down the waterfall Miss Elaina and Jodi discover that Imperials have invaded the island they grab their lightsabers and fight them off, Darth Vader has overtaken the island. Back at Grandpere's house, Margaret notices a paw print on the side of the boat Miss Elaina and Jodi also notice it. Dad Tiger explains that the pawprint is his from when he was a little tiger. Daniel and Margaret use paint to leave their own paw prints next to their dad's. Daniel draws a picture of his morning adventure to give to Grandpere before the Tiger family returns home on the Naboo Yacht with the newly adopted Jodi and Miss Elaina.